legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartlake City Amusement Pier (41375)
Heartlake City Amusement Pier is a set released in the summer of 2019. Official Description Evoke the thrills and spills of the funfair with the Heartlake City Amusement Pier! Roll up for the fun of the fair with LEGO® Friends 41375 Heartlake City Amusement Pier. This amusement park toy set allows your little builder to immerse themselves in the excitement of a theme park experience. It includes a ticket kiosk and turnstiles where the friends can enter and exit. There's a spin-the-wheel stall where fairgoers can try to win treats. The carousel ride features 3 chairs, which fly round in a blur thanks to a spinning, twisting function. The star attraction, however, is the pirate ghost ship where your young Friends fan can enjoy chills and thrills as they whizz round the pirate shipwreck. As the car travels through the amusement park ride’s spooky textile foils, it plunges into a world of bats, skeletons and scorpions. This building toy for kids includes 5 mini-dolls, plus 2 animal figures and 2 skeleton figures for hours of imaginative play. *Amusement park toy set includes 5 mini-doll figures: Olivia, Emma, Stephanie, Zack and Chloe, plus a dolphin, bird and 2 skeleton figures. *Features a ticket kiosk, snack stall, spin-the-wheel game, swing chair carousel, and a pirate ghost ship ride. *Pirate ghost ship features a height ruler, entrance barrier, boat-shaped car and a roller coaster track through lots of spooky scenes. *Amusement park set's accessory elements include popcorn, ice cream, waffle, entrance ticket, money, cell phone, handbag, cookie, cupcakes, pizza and a teddy bear. *Pirate ghost ship ride accessory elements include new-for-2019 foil curtains and sails, ship’s wheel, golden cup and bottle, lanterns, swords, treasure chest, gem elements, cooking pot, fishing rod, giant clam, octopus and jellyfish, gold coins, spider, scorpion, bat, sea creature elements, camera, light brick, coral element and an anchor. *This product requires 2 x LR 41 1.5 V batteries, which are included. *Kids can spin the wheel and win a prize. *Clever features, such as the height-measuring bar, give the set a realistic feel and allow for immersive play. *With the fair as a backdrop, your child can explore social situations and imagine what it’s like to meet up with friends and hang out, prizes in hand. *Youngsters will enjoy the spooky thrills of the ghost ship and its skeleton crew. *Multiple elements provide countless different play scenarios. *Combine with 41373 Funny Octopus Ride and 41337 Underwater Loop to extend the funfair play. *LEGO® Friends playsets encourage imaginative play, and make building creative and fun. *Makes an ideal Christmas gift or gift for the holiday season for creative kids. *This set is part of the LEGO® Friends world of everyday heroes and exciting real-world scenarios. *Pirate ghost ship measures over 11” (30cm) high, 6” (17cm) wide and 15” (40cm) deep. *Carousel measures over 10” (26cm) high, 7” (18cm) wide and 7” (18cm) deep. *Includes LEGO® Light Brick. Fun Facts * This set is the second largest LEGO Friends set ever. The largest is Heartlake Grand Hotel (41101) with 1,552 pieces. * Emma's torso and leg piece are exclusive to this set. * Chloe's hair is exclusive to this set in LEGO Friends, though it has been used in other LEGO sets for other themes. * Chloe's mermaid tail is exclusive to this set in LEGO Friends, though it has been used in several instances for the LEGO Disney theme. * In 2019 a build idea for the set, titled "Carnival Test Track", was released on LEGO Life. The description and images can be viewed below. LEGO Life Build Idea: Carnival Test Track Before a carnival ride can open for business, we need it tested on the big test track. Go round and round, faster and faster, and make sure everything is as fun and safe as can be. Then it's time to add the ride to your carnival and let the guests enjoy it! You can build this model using the bricks pictured below or pieces from your own LEGO® collection. When you're done, share your creation in the app! LL41375-1.png|The required pieces. LL41375-2.png|The ride being tested. LL41375-3.png|Underneath the ride cart. LL41375-4.png|The build. Gallery 41375-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41375 alt2.jpg|Everyone having fun at the Amusement Pier. 41375 alt3.jpg|Stephanie enjoying the pirate ghost ship ride. 41375 alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Summer 2019 Wave Category:Seaside Amusement Park Subtheme Category:Emma Sets Category:Olivia Sets Category:Stephanie Sets